Wedding In Japan 4 - Preview
by mollymolata
Summary: This is just Preview. Pls R&R.


**This is just a preview of Wedding In Japan 4.**

**PS: Willamina is here 15 years old and her siblings 12. They have a younger sibling, that will be around 3-7 years old, so he will be born at the begin of this story or at the end of the last story.**

The Dunbars were all sitting in the dinner room on the table. Willamina entered into the room and walked to her mother.

"Hi mom, did someone ever told you, how great you look today?" Asked Willamina smiling.

"Yes, your father" Replied Yumi. Willamina looked at her father reading a newspaper.

"Dad, did I ever told you that you're the most good looking dad, I have ever seen?" Asked Willamina smiling. William looked over the newspaper and lied it on the table.

"What do you want Willamina?" Asked William.

"I want nothing, I just gave you a compliment" Lied Willamina.

"Will, I know you very good. You want to ask me or you mom for something, right?" Asked William.

"It depends, if you accept it" Replied Willamina.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Asked Yumi.

"Can I go to the disco tonight?" Asked Willamina.

"Do you go alone?" Asked Yumi.

"No, I go with Pablo" Replied Willamina.

"Pablo?!" Replied Hiro. "He's an asshole!" Replied Hiro.

"Watch your language, young man!" Replied Yumi loud.

"Sorry" Replied Hiro. "But he is so mean to me and my friends" Replied Hiro.

"Which Pablo are you talking about?" Asked Yuna.

"The one who boxed me into the face"

"He's not like that anymore" Replied Willamina.

"He boxed me in the eye last week" Replied Hiro.

"Hiro!" Replied Willamina angry.

"So, in that case I wont let you go to the disco with him" Said William.

"What!?" Asked Willamina loud. "You son of a..." Replied Willamina and attacks him.

"Hey!" Replied William and tried to separate them from fighting.

"Calm down you two" Replied Yumi.

"You got house arrest" Replied William to Willamina. "Today you wont go to the disco"

"What! That's all your fault your little..." Willamina packed Hiro again.

"Haha" Replied Hiro joking.

"You too. You both have house arrest for two weeks" Replied William.

"What?" Asked Hiro and Willamina let him fall down.

"Please dad, I want to go with him, please" Replied Willamina

"No, is no." Replied William. Willamina looked at Yumi.

_"Mama, onegai" _Said Willamina in Japanese.

_**"Mama, please" **_

_"Anata no otōsan ni mimiwokatamukeru__" _Replied Yumi.

_**"Listen to your dad" **_

"Please dad" Replied Willamina and William shook his head. "Come on dad, you and mom know each other from school and, and..."

"And what?" Asked William.

"You cant always give me orders"

"So long you're under this roof, you have to follow the orders of me and your mom"

"But I want to go to the disco!" Said Willamina loud.

"Talk in an descent tone" Replied William.

"I talk how I want, dad" Replied Willamina loud.

"If you calm down and talk normally, I reduce a bit of your arrest"

"Reduce?I want to go to the disco with him!" Exclaimed Willamina. Yumi stood up and went between William and Willamina.

"You two stop fighting and young lady, you go to your room and think about what you did" Replied Yumi. "And there is no ice creme dessert for you" Replied Yumi.

"Haha" Replied Hiro.

"And for you too" Replied Yumi.

"Damn" Replied Hiro. Willamina growled.

"You know what, I hate you. I hate you all!" Replied Willamina and walked mad away.

"Come back, young lady!" Replied William. Willamina kept walking.

"Did you hear me?!" Asked William loud.

"Shut up! I hate you!" Replied Willamina and ran stairs up into her room.

"Willamina!" Exclaimed William.

"Fuck you" Replied Willamina and shouted her door.

"Willamina!" Exclaimed William.

"Maybe, its better to talk later with her or maybe tomorrow" Replied Yumi and placed her hand on Williams shoulder. William looked at Yumi.

"I think later I may need a little help" Replied William.

Later William walked to Willamina's room and opened the door.

"Darling, are you okay?" Asked William normally. Willamina didn't answer. William walked to her bed and sat down. William looked at the door to Yumi and she showed her a thumb up.

"I and your mom talked a bit and we decided to..." Willamina stood up and William fell down on the bottom.

"You decided what? That he's not my type?" Asked Willamina.

"I knew it" Said William to himself. " No, we want that he comes to us, you know, to know us better"

"I bring him home, when I want" Replied Willamina.

"You even can bring him this week"

"Why should I bring him, if you wont accept him"

"I could accept him, if he would let Hiro and his friends in peace"

"But, if Hiro annoys him anytime, what do you want that he do?"

"Why doesn't he ignore him? I and your mom used to do that or we learned to handle..."

"You and mom, you and mom. How many times did you use that today?" Asked Willamina.

"Twice or more" Replied William. Yumi entered into the room.

"Willamina listen to us" Replied Yumi.

"No, I've got enough of you two. You two are getting really annoying"

"Willamina, I and your father just want to help you"

"You know what. There is something, where you two can help" Said Willamina.

"What do you wish?" Asked William.

"I WISHED YOU TWO HAD NEVER ENDED UP TOGETHER!" Exclaimed Willamina angry and pulled the bedcover over her. William face palmed.

"We should have waited until tomorrow" Replied William. Yumi sat next to William.

"Come lets get some sleep" Said Yumi and pecked him on his cheeks and stood along with him up and walked out of Willamina's room. Willamina's window was open and at the sky a shooting star passed quick on the sky.

**HERE IS THE SUMMARY: (Will be is abbreviated, when I put it on the summary box, when I'm going to write the story.)**

Willamina is in her teen years and fells in love with a guy, which her father William holds for a jerk. One day,she ends up having an argument with William and she wished that he and Yumi would have never ended up together. The next day Willamina and her siblings went to school and noted everything different and didn't see their friends at school. With Hiro's help, they found out, that they were in the past and that in some days, Yumi and Ulrich were about to marry and William left Tokyo heartbroken. What happened? What are they doing in the past? What will happen with William and Yumi? What about themselves?


End file.
